Happiness
Happiness is a vital component in Rise of the Moderns, and must necessarily be maintained in order to keep your infrastructure producing resources and your borders secure. Effects: Better than a warm gun Happiness affects the following: *Wealth output - a slump in happiness may result in as much as 90% of your nation's tax sapped during a game. *Attrition - a slump in happiness results in a reduced ability to cause attrition damage: attrition upgrades can only keep your attrition levels slightly above zero if this happens. *Mercenaries - if happiness and wealth fall down to 0, mercenaries will desert you and join other factions with the highest happiness rating if they are critically injured, as long as they are not the All-Victorious Army, a Zouave Regiment, or a Presidential Guard unit. *Militia - if militia are critically injured and your happiness falls to 0, they will immediately rout and join other factions with the highest happiness rating. Actions that boost happiness *Upgrading grenadiers to Life Guards - this results in a one-time boost of 10. *Having the highest score in the game: if this is achieved, it immediately replenishes your happiness score to full so long as there are 3 or more players in the game. *Wonder-based techs - each one interacts with happiness. *building national projects. National projects give a substantial boost to happiness. *building dreadnoughts. Each dreadnought built adds to your score. *doing Civics research. Each level of Civics research adds to your score. *Founding new cities. Whenever a city is built, it generates 3/(K + 1) happiness, whereby K is the number of allies which do not have a government similar to yours. For instance, if you have researched Liberalism and Absolutism, but remain allied to someone else who didn't research Absolutism yet and another who had researched Sovereignty instead, you can expect every city you build to generate just 1 happiness. *wonder points held - each wonder generates happiness proportionate with their wonder point score. *taverns (and their Industrial Era counterparts, the speakeasy): these allow the gathering of happiness from peacocks, wine and tobacco - each one grants +2 happiness, so long as you control at least 1 instance of that resource. Note: **The French control a unique building that replaces the tavern line, called a salon. The salon has the same abilities as the tavern, except that it gathers 1% happiness on each instance of peacocks, wine or tobacco that you control. **The difference can be illustrated via the following: ::If you control a speakeasy, and have 2 peacock patches, 1 wine and 2 tobacco, you will only get +3% happiness per speakeasy controlled. However, a French player can expect to have +5% happiness per salon built. *Building monuments **Monuments grant a happiness bonus of 1(t+1)% where t is the number of monuments previously built in your nation. **The Western monument is an obelisk, while the Asian one is a statue, the Indo-Muslim one a clock tower. **Monuments cannot be built until both Architecture and Patriotism are researched. Only 1 monument can be built per town. *Religious sites: religious sites can generate happiness, although they can also generate unhappiness as well. Actions that hurt happiness *going to war against someone with airships (I guess our citizenry doesn't like the idea of being potentially carpet-bombed, and you will be hit with a penalty commeasurate with the number of airships your opponent held prior to war. *Letting your opponents successfully build an airship - each airship that you build results in a happiness penalty to factions you are currently at war with. *the number of smelters in your nation - metal may be a vital resource, but it seems that it affects people's health and so each smelter built or acquired results in a -2(n+1) penalty, where n is the number of existing smelters you created. *losing or demolishing wonders. If a wonder is destroyed in your territory, you suffer a happiness penalty commeasurate with how many wonder points you lose when it is destroyed or lost. *losing cities. Each city lost results in a penalty of -4(1+m) happiness, with m the number of monuments built in it. A principal city with 4 monuments will cost you -20% of your happiness rating if it is lost. *knowledge research. Each level of knowledge research results in a penalty. *red government techs. Each level of totalitarian govt research results in a penalty of -~6 happiness. *alliances with nations whose governments aren't the same as yours - they impact on the happiness gained from cities. See above. *the number of mercenary units you control. Each auxiliary unit has a potential "happiness cost" of -1 when created. The only unit not capable of doing this are the national guards auxiliaries. *Getting your units killed. Each unit costs -3 happiness, but red govts can reduce the amount of happiness lost whenever you suffer losses. *Having the wrong kinds of governments and the wrong types of temples, ie mosques will create unrest in USA-controlled territory. *Religious unrest due to green govt tech research, but this normally is very slight. Notes on happiness #You can "terrorise" a populace at war with you by building airships. Not only will they face the potential of devastation, you can also produce airships as negative propaganda, hurting your enemy's ability to fight even if you don't bomb them. This means that you could sometimes build a number of airships to act as a deterrent against potential opponents - couple this with a massive land army, and your opponent may think twice about attacking as you could dent his attrition fields and attack with impunity. #The Sirdars' Divan allows you to gain added happiness by destroying enemy units. This is only possible for some factions. #For Orthodox and Protestant factions, researching Existentialism immediately reduces the gain and loss of happiness from religion (ie researching republican governments, forging alliances with mosques on your territory) to zero. Religion Unlike Rise of Kings where religion resulted in unique technologies and units, religion has been scaled back for Rise of the Moderns. For effects of happiness, see the article on Sanctuary Category:Game mechanics